Winx Rising Up Together
'Winx Rising Up Together '''is the opening theme song of Season 6. Its instrumental version is heard in Winx Club: Saving Alfea. Lyrics English Here we go Here we fly Sparkle wings way up high Where the rainbows and the stars align Fairy friends, heroes strong Shimmer bright, hear our song We're the smile in your sky tonight You can feel the music lift you Off the ground Nothing's gonna stop us now We are the magic Winx Rising up together We are the magic Winx We are the ones you believe in You keep the dream alive Girl power's gonna shine forever We are the magical Winx European Portuguese Outra vez a voar, asas sempre a brilhar, Porque o arco-íris vai começar... Somos fadas, amigas, sempre com cantigas! Vais sorrir connosco a valer! Sente a música a fazer-te connosco voar... Nada nem ninguém nos vai parar! Somos as fadas Winx, crescemos todas juntas! Somos as fadas Winx! Somos em quem acreditas, a magia é possível, Girl power irá brilhar! Para sempre, Sente a magia das... Winx! French On s'élance Dans le ciel Et nos ailes étincellent Chacune de nous est l'étoile qui brille Vrai magie, émotions Écoute notre chanson Oui nous sommes le sourire de tes nuits Et la musique nous transporte Loin là-bas Rien ne nous arrêtera Nous sommes les Winx magiques Ensemble on s'envole Nous sommes les Winx magiques Tu te crois intime de ta voix Ton rêve se vivra Ta force resplendira pour toujours Nous sommes les Winx magiques Italian Siamo qui, siamo noi Trasformiamoci poi E coloriamo il cielo di magia Siamo fate,Io e te Vere amiche perché Siamo coraggio luce e fantasia E ogni giorno un altra sfida Inizierá Fianco, fianco siamo noi! Ancora e sempre Winx Insieme vinceremo Una per tutte, Winx! Potere senza confini É una magia qui non che non finisce mai Insieme Siamo le magiche Winx! ﻿ Turkish Hadi gel, uçalm! Parıldar kanadım Rengarenk yıldızlar gibi. Dizilmiş, shirli, kahraman dostlarız! Duy sesimizi, biz seninleyiz! Müziğe bırak kendini Uçan halı gibi Alır götürür seni! Biz sihirliyiz, Winx! Yükselirken beraber. Biz sihirliyiz, Winx! Hayallerimiz müthiş, Yalnız değilsin! Winx gücü hep seninle! Seninle! Biz sihirliyiz, Winx! Czech Tady jsme letíme, křídla nám třpytí se my jsme duha, hvězdy, co jen chceš Víly jsme statečné, zářivé, báječné větší přátelství už nenajdeš. Můžeš cítit hudbu krásnou kolem nás naše síla přichází! My jsme Winx, magie společně letíme kouzelný Winx je náš! My jsme ty, o kterých sníváš v noci každé se vznášíme a křídla jen září už navždy! My jsme ty magické Winx! Russian CTC ''Coming Soon Romanian Uite-ne, cum zbură Apoi ne transformăm Umplem cerurile de magie Zâne dragi, luptători străluciți ascultați Suntem curaj, lumină, fantezie Simți cum muzica te-nvăluie cu noi... Noi suntem de neoptrit!!! Noi suntem Winx magic! Luptăm împreună Noi suntem Winx magic...! Totul cu noi va fi bine îmi păstrez visul viu și noi vom triumfaaa... Unite!!! Fermecătoarele Winx! Credits *Music by: Michele Bettali, Stefano Carrara, Fabrizio Castania *Lyric by: Peter Zizzo, Michele Bettali, Stefano Carrara, Fabrizio Castania *Publisher: Tridimensional S.r.l. *Music by Nickelodeon Inc. Trivia *The French and Italian titles do not mean the same thing as the English one. Nous sommes les Winx magiques means "we are the magic Winx" and Ancora e sempre Winx means "again and forever Winx". Videos Instrumental Chinese Dutch English European Portuguese French German Hebrew Italian Malay Russian Category:SongsCategory:Season 6Category:Winx ClubCategory:Season 6 songsCategory:NickelodeonCategory:Theme songsCategory:Instrumental songs